A Slow Night For The Winchester Boys
by WickedLittleLies
Summary: The boys are just unwinding after an unsuccessfull day. CastielandMexx...This is for you.    WARNING for sexual content.   R&R please...


Sam sat cross legged at the head of the dingy motel bed, his laptop open and resting on his thighs. The light from it flooded his face, making him appear almost ghostly in the drab, poorly-lit room. A pile of books and files lay askew, covering the tacky floral spread that surrounded him. He leaned his head back to rest on the padded headboard as he began to rub at overworked eyes. Clearly, he had not yet found what he was searching for.

Just as he shut his laptop the door swung open.

"Anything?" Sam asked, eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Nah, she wasn't home," replied Dean. "Apparently, she's too freaked out to stay in her apartment alone at night."

"Well, I guess that's it 'till morning then," Sam sighed while straightening out a stack of files. He watched as Dean emptied his arms of the pizza box and brown bag he'd carried in. The sight of food made Sam notice the hunger growing in his belly and his stomach let out an audible groan.

"I'm hitting the showers….find something to watch while I'm in there, will ya?" Dean asked as he slid the well-worn jacket from his shoulders and tossed it sloppily onto the chair beside the door.

The bright fluorescent lighting paired with the bright, white tiles of the bathroom seemed an odd contrast to the dreary room just on the other side of the door. Dean gave his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the change before moving his hand towards the shower knob. While turning it to the hottest setting, he kicked off his boots and slipped out of his socks by stepping on the toes. A groan of relief followed as the air brushed across his feet. He continued undressing, wriggling out of his shirt and dropping it to join the boots on the floor.

The water streaming out of the shower was still like ice when Dean ran a hand beneath it.

"Damn!" he snapped under his breath. Growing impatient, he ran his fingertips over his bare abdominals and puffed his cheeks with air to let out an irritated sigh. He slid his thumb along the trail of hair leading down his belly and began toying with his belt buckle. When he felt the leather loosen around his hips he continued on to undo his jeans and with a thud, the denim fell to his ankles. He tested the water once again while quickly slinking out of his boxer briefs. _Perfect, _he thought to himself with a smile.

Steam filled the tight space as he wrestled the clothing from his feet. Once fully exposed, he stepped into the shower and slid the glass door shut with a squeak. He winced as the hot water hit his chest. The heat was too much but he resisted the urge to pull away and instead turned to let the water run down his back. It poured over his tense, muscular shoulders. His eyes shut and he craned his neck to let it stream down his face.

There wasn't anything he couldn't forget about while taking a hot shower. All the bad he had witnessed and the hellish things to come seemed to wash away, if only for a few moments, with the sweat and dirt of the day. It was one of his small pleasures in life, right up there with sex, and he seemed to enjoy every second of both. Alcohol, of course, was a close second.

The water rolled down his naked body, catching in the ridges that define his muscles and gliding down his legs. The aches were just about gone as he brought a hand up to rub the last bit of stiffness from his neck. Letting his head fall forward, he watched as the shimmering droplets fell from his locks. He lost himself in thought as he watched drop after drop hit the tile floor below.

Flashes of bare skin and entangled limbs flooded his thoughts, causing a ball of heat to well up in his stomach. The familiar feelings of lust and passion spread to his groin. Hands gripped hair as one set of lips danced against another. Tongues fought for dominance and nails scratched at skin_._ The images flashed frame by frame…his imagination running rampant. As his fantasy grew, so did his erection.

He bit at his lip and let a hand slide down to his throbbing cock. A shiver raced down his spine as he ran his thumb along the underside from base to tip. Starting out slow, he gripped himself and began stroking at a nice, steady rhythm, making sure to take his time so the fantasy could pan out. He was lost in his mind and for once the outcome was pleasure as opposed to pain, torment, anguish.

His heartbeat increased and breath hitched when he picked up the pace. The pressure began to build when he started flicking his wrist at the head just the way he likes. The intensity was almost overwhelming…he was right on the edge. Muffled cries filled his thoughts and a wildfire blazed through his stomach. A low grown escaped his lips as he bucked his hips into his palm and his cock pulsated, spilling his milky seed across the back of his hand. His shoulders slumped and he rested his forehead against cool tiles.

When Dean had recovered from his high he realized that the water was now just lukewarm and he turned into the stream to rinse away his spunk. He twisted the knob to turn it off and opened the glass door with another squeak. After grabbing a towel from the rack he wrapped it low around his waist. Hipbones jutted out and the V of his pelvis was still visible along with some dark pubic hair. He opened the bathroom door and strutted back into the drab room with water still glistening on his chest and biceps.

Dean looked over at Sam, passed out on his bed, pizza in one hand and remote in the other. He slipped his brother's shoes off and threw his slice of pizza back in the box. Carefully, he wriggled the floral comforter out from under the giant of a man and covered him up. It was a slow night for the Winchester boys….for once….


End file.
